Darth Beca turned Jedi
by Ali Davis
Summary: From my Tumblr post I forgot to put it on here until now while surfing my computer. So, just like the title says. Beca is on the Dark side until she meets Jedi Chloe. A one shot Bechloe. I may add another chapter but honestly this is a stand alone chapter.


**So, this was for the Christmas dirty Santa thing on Tumblr. So I am posting it on here because I totally forgot to. It is a One Shot. I may add another chapter but for now this is a stand alone.**

Beca landed her personal tie phantom on the dessert floor and got out. She wore a black mask similar to a stormtrooper mask but slimmer, a pitch-black wool tunic, ruby red pleather tabards, everything else matching the color of the wool tunic. Kylo passed Beca off as his personal Stormtrooper and gave her as high of power as he could so no one bugged her or asked who she really was. That way everyone thought she was just an average high ranking stormtrooper with higher authority. Beca went over to him just as a rebellion space crafter exploded in the distance.

"Search the grounds and take care of anyone who is left. If you don't there will be consequences," Kylo said to Beca quietly behind his own mask. Beca nodded.

"I want everyone to leave, now," Kylo ordered.

"But sir we have to search the grounds…" a stormtrooper started then looked up and stopped, realizing who he was talking to. "Yes sir," everyone got on the shuttle and left the planet with the prisoner. Along with Kylo trusting Beca to take care of any problems.

Beca looked around seeing that all the stormtroopers were gone. She moved her robe and levitated her saber to her hand making it come on, the familiar red light and hum sounding as she walked the perimeter, listening carefully. She heard a blaster and started defending herself pulling the person to her using the force and stabbed him, looking away from him as she did it.

She heard another noise from a tent and levitated it up, throwing it across the desert floor.

"Please don't hurt them," Chloe said as she stood in front of two kids, her yellow lightsaber coming out preparing for a fight. Becas eyes flicked over to the two children and motioned for them to leave. The kids quickly ran from the scary person.

"You…you let them go," Chloe said shocked and confused, she was always taught that the Sith were evil beings.

Beca raised her hand and pushed the woman's robe away from her face to look at her.

"You're a Jedi," Beca said a little stunned. She didn't expect a Jedi to look so…well hot.

"And you are a Sith," Chloe said, starring at her. This woman easily killed that man outside but for some reason was not attacking her.

"Why…why aren't you attacking?" Chloe asked with a frown.

"I…I don't really know," Beca admitted with a frown behind the mask, she knew she was supposed to. But, every time she tried to make a move it was like her body refused to follow through.

"You aren't a Sith," Chloe said softly watching the woman tense up and stand straighter.

"I've killed people, I'm fighting for the first order. You are the enemy," Beca defended, but she didn't believe her own words.

"You are just in pain, and afraid. You also doubt yourself. I can sense it. And he is using your doubt against you," Chloe said her lightsaber powering down. "I saw you, you killed that man, but you didn't look him in the face."

"I…I have to do this. I have nothing else, he is all I have now," Beca said gripping her lightsaber.

"Take the mask off," Chloe said. Beca starred at her for a few minutes. Before she processed what she was doing, she had powered down her saber and was taking her mask off.

"Wow," Chloe said thinking the girl was the most beautiful person she had ever seen.

"What?" Beca asked.

"N…nothing. Sorry you just…you are shorter than I thought a, supposedly, Sith would be," Chloe said.

"I didn't realize Jedi jabbed at people's heights," Beca said with a glare.

"It wasn't a jab, I think people that are shorter then me are cute," Chloe said with a wink.

"Are…are you flirting with me?" Beca asked confused. "I just killed some guy and you are flirting with me," Beca said.

"That does sound messed up now that you mention it," Chloe said. Beca shook her head and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Chloe asked.

"I'm leaving, I've done my job," Beca said putting her helmet back on.

"Will I see you again?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know," Beca said jumping into her tie phantom and took off.

* * *

Beca landed the aircraft, her mind and emotions on over load with confusion and doubt.

"You actually did it. I'm impressed, I didn't think you'd be able to kill the kids," Kylo said, thinking her emotions were about killing the children and not of the redhead.

"You knew," Beca said clinching her jaw, trying to contain her anger.

"Of course, I did, it was a test. One I didn't think you could pass but you did," Kylo said.

"Now what?" Beca asked through clinched teeth.

"Now, go back to Jakku and look for any rebels, take them prisoner and get information out of them," Kylo said,

"Yes Master," Beca said bowing as he walked back into the base. Beca got back in her spacecraft and left back to the planet where the mysterious, and beautiful, Jedi was.

* * *

Beca sat at the bar and downed another drink, she wasn't in the mood for integration. Beca was confused and she hated it because she wasn't supposed to be having these feelings. But that redhead made her question everything.

"So, we meet again," Chloe said sitting next to her.

"What are you? Some stalker?" Beca asked looking at the redhead, she wanted to get away and go back to her ways but she couldn't, she felt so conflicted about everything.

"Only with cute people," Chloe smiled and winked.

"You are flirting with me again, why?" Beca asked, confused by the woman's behavior.

"Why not?" Chloe shrugged.

"We are fighting opposite sides, we should be killing each other right now," Beca pointed out.

"But we aren't," Chloe said softly.

"No…we aren't," Beca sighed accepting that she would never know why she was not attacking this woman.

"Besides, right now. I'm just Chloe and you are just….well I don't know your name," Chloe said.

"It's Beca," she said softly. Chloe smiled.

"Right now, I'm just Chloe and you are just Beca. So, have a drink with me," Chloe said. Beca studied the red head and eventually gave in and agreed.

* * *

During the night they moved outside on to a roof and were talking about anything and everything.

"So, how did you become a Jedi?" Beca asked.

"I was found by my master, Lily, my village had just been destroyed and my emotions were all over the place. So, stones and boulders were floating all over the place and one actually hit her," Chloe chuckled at the memory. "It happened on a holiday, I can't remember what it was called but in my village, there would be this plant hanging above the door where you would kiss under it and you'd exchange gifts. And there was so much love," Chloe said with a blissful smile as she looked at Beca.

"It sounds wonderful," Beca said.

Chloe bit her lip and took a shot in the dark by leaning forward and kissing her. Beca gasped but instinctively kissed back, she felt like a million fireworks were exploding in her body as they kissed and her mind felt free of all the worry and doubt and replaced with something else.

When they pulled apart Beca blushed and looked down, catching sight of her mask. Beca starred at it and her smile started to fade into the harden mask she was used to wearing. Remembering everything that was going on around them.

"You could come with me you know," Chloe said softly. "I'm just one person but both of us…we could both help the rebellion and I…I feel like we should stick together," Chloe said taking her hand.

"I can't, I have to go," Beca said regretfully and started to get up.

"Wait," Chloe said grabbing her wrist and pulling her back down. Beca grunted landing on top of her.

"What are you…." But before Beca could finish Chloe kissed her hard. It only took a moments hesitation to kiss back again.

Chloe smiled as she felt Beca untense and started truly kissing her back, coming back to the world of just them. Beca pulled back when she needed air.

"Stay," Chloe said quietly stroking her cheek.

"I've done awful things," Beca whispered, a tear falling down and onto Chloe's neck.

"I'll help you find forgiveness within yourself," Chloe said.

"Kylo will kill me," Beca whispered.

"I'll protect you, we can protect each other," Chloe said. Beca starred at Chloe for what felt like a life time before finally nodding.

"Ok," Beca couldn't help but say and kissed her again. She had no idea what was in store but if she had Chloe she could make it through anything.


End file.
